Here we go again
by xoxoficwriter
Summary: My version of the Animal scene in 2x15. Oneshot.


_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Blaine slid towards Kurt on the foamed floor of Westvale High School, pulling him to his feet.

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal_

The girls of Aural Intensity and the Warblers gathered around the pair.

_And I'm afraid I won__'__t get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight_

Kurt smirked, making his way around Blaine, so he was standing behind him.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

He pulls Blaine's jacket open and throws it to the ground. Blaine spun around to face him

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Kurt leans forward, their lips inches apart. At the last moment he pulls away. He turns around with a smile and begins to walk away.

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide_

Blaine follows him, desperate for something, ANYTHING.

_I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you_

Kurt takes off his jacket and throws it on the ground too, starting into the chorus, moving closer to Blaine.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Blaine continues the chorus, his eyes fixed on Kurt.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Kurt began undoing the buttons on his shirt, and pressed his body close to Blaine's as he continued the song, whispering the lyrics into Blaine's ear.

_Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

He moved away, pulling Blaine towards him by his tie.

_I won't sleep tonight.._

Kurt unbuttons Blaine's shirt, eyeing him with a grin.

_ Here we go again_

Blaine's shirt is on the ground now, leaving his chest bare. Kurt rubs foam all over it, running his hands over Blaine's bare chest.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

Blaine shivers as he feels Kurt's hands all over his chest. He watches as Kurt turns away, and stumbles after him.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Blaine has a hard time remembering the lyrics as Kurt pulls him close again.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

He was running his hands through Blaine's hair now.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Kurt turns around again, moving away from Blaine. He slides across the foam floor on his knees, ending up at Kurt's feet.

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight_

He pulls Kurt onto the ground, foam flying everywhere.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

They're both still for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. They both lean forward, their lips about to touch -

Blaine blinked a few times, trying to focus. His heart was racing.

"You've been out of it for the past few minutes." David said.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"You sure you're okay?"

But Blaine wasn't paying attention to David at all. He stared across the room, where Kurt was talking excitedly to Bailey, who was grinning back at him with hearts in his eyes. Blaine didn't like this at all, and thought about going to break the conversation up. He decided not to, but only because he didn't want to be rude.

_What the hell's wrong with me? I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out._

He sighed.

_I'm in love with Kurt…_


End file.
